The Many Themes of House
by Boo's House
Summary: This is a collection of short stories pulled from the Themes of House lists that float around. Some of the stories are very light. Some are much more serious. None of them are long enough, in my opinion, to publish as individual stories. Rated teen, but some of the stories are appropriate for all ages.
1. Chapter 1

_This introduction is House summed up as concisely and inaccurately as possible. Henry Higgins is the male main character in the play Pygmalion and the musical My Fair Lady. If you are unfamiliar with these, check them out! Subsequent chapters will be longer._

_**160 Themes of House by Boo**_

** Introduction **

House was a quiet and unassuming man. He never demanded of anyone what he wouldn't demand of himself. He was charitable, sensitive, and empathetic. He was all of these things in the manner of Henry Higgins.


	2. Naughty, But Nice

_**House felt the need to be kind...**_

_**Naughty but nice**_

House knew that certain things were against the rules. Like "You don't walk in when the stethoscope is on the doorknob", and "It isn't nice to just take food off of your best friend's plate" and "You don't comment on Cuddy's cleavage during a board meeting when the hearing is about you." The problem was, these rules were really fun to break! He loved the rise he got from the people that he tormented.

On this occasion, the rule involved "breaking and entering." It was Mother's Day and House knew that Cuddy was out for the day. She had planned a Mommy - Daughter day with Rachel for their first Mother's Day together.

House had arrived at the scene of the crime. Once out of the car, he stole the key from its obvious hiding place and then, unlocked the door and stealthily entered.

First, he went to the kitchen and placed a bottle of the wine she liked best in the refrigerator. He placed a wine glass on the counter to put the idea of wine into Cuddy's head. He attached a note around the stem with pink ribbon that said:

_From your favorite antagonist: _

_May this bottle of wine be like Mother's milk to your weary soul! _

Next, House grinned widely as he entered her bathroom. She had obviously needed to run to Rachel, because she had left her "unmentionables" scattered on the floor and forgotten about them. There he placed a bottle of bubble bath on the edge of her tub. Here a note said:

_Even Mommies need Pamper(er)s! _

Rachel's room was next. On the wall, above her changing table House placed a framed picture that someone had taken of the first time he held the baby. House was nose to nose with her and they looked like they didn't know what to make of each other. House still felt the same way, but he was beginning to adjust a little. Well, enough to know, anyway, that if he had to accept the baby in order to keep Lisa in his life then, he would.

This time the note said:

_Mommy, who's that funny looking man? _

Finally, House entered her bedroom. "The inner sanctum," he whispered to himself with glee.

On her bed he placed a box of her favorite candy and a dozen pink and red roses.

_Six from your tiny baby;_  
_Six from your big baby; _  
_Neither of our lives would be the same without you. _

House left Cuddy's house with a mixed sense of accomplishment and anxiety. He knew that she would know that he had given the gifts. She would also know that he had entered her place without permission. He hoped it would make up some for the grief that he had given her since she got Rachel.


	3. All By Myself

I was at a Graduation Open House and the word "alone" came to mind. "All By Myself " was the theme that came the closest...

**_All by Myself_**

Watching life from the sidelines was never what House wanted to do. Before the infarction, although selective about friendships, he had his circle of friends. He understood them and they understood him. It was friendly, yet not deep enough to scrape the wounded places he carried within himself. House had been comfortable.

Since the infarction, life had changed. Those he cared about, he kept at arm's length, unwilling to taint them with the pain he endured on a daily basis. They didn't need to suffer, too; and to be in House's presence now, was indeed to suffer. He didn't feel that he could sustain a relationship because his body was consumed with pain. It made him sarcastic, impatient, and aloof. If he cared enough about a person to want to be with them he cared enough about them to keep his distance and just watch.

Sometimes the people he cared about entered into his life despite the barriers he built to keep them out. The bravest and most persistent were James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy. They were the ones he liked best and wanted to protect most, yet these were the two who always ignored the barriers as though they didn't exist. For some reason they chose to believe they were "House-proof" and his sarcasm, impatience, and aloofness just sloughed off of them as though they were unaware that these qualities existed in their friend. House had given up eventually on keeping these two at arms length, but he lived in fear that one day they would reach their limit and walk away. A few times he was certain they had reached that point but they had always returned.

So, House continued to think of himself as "all by myself" because he felt that he should be prepared for the inevitable – that Wilson and Cuddy would realize that he was never worth the pain that he put them through. They would wake up one day and say to themselves, "What was I thinking to care for this heartless S.O.B?" Then he really would be alone and "All by myself" as he deserved.


	4. I Can't

_**Another sad one! I hope it conveys the pain and frustration that House must feel as he deals with life at Mayfield.**_

**I Can't**

House had been within the walls of Mayfield long enough to realize that his own self imposed walls needed to start coming down. He had been discussing with his shrink the possibility that in order to survive a tumultuous life with his parents, he had created his own rules that had been needlessly carried into adulthood. The rule they were examining was written on a white board:

**"If I develop a positive relationship with a patient or I feel too good, I will be unable to make a correct diagnosis."**

Of course that couldn't have been the rule when he was a child but it had certainly evolved over time into the rule that he now clung to and currently sought evidence for. It was breaking this very rule that made House realize that his commitment to Mayfield was necessary. He took a deep breath and began as his shrink sat back and listened.

"I don't remember when I started thinking this way. I do believe it was after Cuddy and Stacy conspired to butcher my leg." House spoke how he felt, because there was no one there who he felt the need to protect. "After that everything looked gray to me, and nothing has looked bright since; that is, unless you count my recent delusion with Cuddy. That looked **_very _**bright, **_very_** promising…." House stopped his pacing and smiled. "There, you see, I felt good and missed that man's pancreatic cancer and was useless in that other case. All because I believed that I love Cuddy."

The Shrink started to make a comment, but House talked right over him.

"My mom believed that she loved my dad. She must have been delusional, too, to love an S.O.B. like that. My mom loved me, loves me, but she couldn't protect me from him. The more she tried, the worse it got for the both of us. She couldn't invest in me because in the long run that made my dad more abusive."

House abruptly sat down.

"She couldn't invest in me, because when she invested, I got hurt." House looked at the rule on the whiteboard. "Maybe that rule was taken from my mom's example. She used the rule herself when she chose to 'protect me' by standing on the sidelines and watching while my dad abused me. She couldn't win. I can't win.

"I'm not safe. I can't function without the drugs, I can't function with the delusions, and I can't function when I realize that the person who loves me the most, and who I love the most betrayed me with the lie that she was not only helpless to protect me, but helping to defend me when she chose not to intervene!"

House buried his head in his hands and then stood and walked to the white board.

He continued his rant as he pounded black words onto the whiteboard.

"My mom was a _**coward**_! She _**refused to protect **_me! She could have _**left him**_ and _**taken me**_, too! Why couldn't she _**love**_ me more than she was _**scared**_ _**of him**_?"

House dropped the marker and stared at the shrink.

"Why…? I don't understand. _**I can't**_…."


	5. Cheeky Monkey

_**This is written from Wilson's perspective. **_

**Cheeky Monkey**

Wilson had allowed House to sponge off of him and steal his food for years. As a matter of fact, it had gone on for so long, that unless he was in a particularly foul mood, Wilson didn't even give it a thought. Today Wilson was in a foul mood. It was nearing lunchtime and he couldn't stand the thought of House getting near his tray. To make matters worse, the oncologist could hear House in his office whistling more cheerfully with every minute it got closer to mealtime. There was nothing worse than House in a good mood when Wilson was in a bad mood, because it was the direct opposite of the _status quo_.

"There is no time like the present to put a stop to this filching," Wilson thought to himself. "I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!"

Then, Wilson leaned back in his chair to give the situation some thought. He could sneak out and go some place different to eat, but that would be too much like running away. He had no intention of running from a gimp. He could poison his food and finish off the "House problem" once and for all, but that seemed too drastic. He could "doctor" his food so that when House stole it, it would have negative results! Now…maybe he had something there! He could sneak Hot sauce into House's Reuben. Put Ex-lax in his chocolate cake. Even threaten that he had done something terrible to House's food that he hadn't really done, just to scare him away!

Now, Wilson had a different problem. He wasn't feeling foul anymore. He was amused! He wanted to have lunch with House and he wanted to think about all of the things that he had just thought of doing to him as he watched House eat. He might even make some comments as he watched House eat because, right now, he was feeling like a really "cheeky monkey!"


	6. Truth is Stranger than Fiction

_**This theme was written in March of 2010. It turns out that this is my take on what could have been.**_

**Truth is Stranger than Fiction**

Marriage had always seemed a very odd institution to House. A person chose to legally bind themselves to another in order to freely and without reservation share and explore a life together. Most people he had known had divorced. Some just once, but others, like Wilson had gone down that road multiple times. The one thing they all had in common was that when they publicly made the commitment of marriage, they all believed that it would last throughout their lifetime. Not a single one of them had believed that it was a temporary arrangement. Yet, there it was. Not a single marriage had lasted… except one.

No one had believed that it would last. The individuals involved were just that. Individuals. Both were headstrong, stubborn, and unrelenting in their beliefs. They all had laughed and teased each other about these traits as the marriages had taken place.

First, there was Chase and Cameron. Their marriage wasn't really unexpected, although there had been speculation about the speed in which it took place after their baby had been born nearly nine months to the day after the wedding. Even the happy couple wasn't sure if Cameron had been pregnant before the ceremony! Everyone believed that if there was such a thing as a "match made in heaven" this was what it must look like!

Next had been Foreman and Thirteen. No one was more surprised than they when it happened. Thirteen's Huntington's was the thing that had bound them together. They were thrilled when the discovery had been made that cured the disease. Remy was one of the first people to receive the cure. It was difficult and painful but Foreman had stood by her side throughout the entire ordeal and they had married to celebrate her cure and their future together. It turned out that Foreman was a "rescuer" though, and once Remy didn't need to be rescued, Foreman moved on to someone else who needed a hero.

After Amber, Wilson had never married. He had explored some relationships but nothing had come close to what he had in those few months with her. He stayed in her apartment and had become friendly with Amber's family. When he was with them he felt like he was stepping closer to his only true love. Wilson always said that if the right someone was to come along, he would gladly move on with her; but the years passed and Wilson remained single. Once he had come to terms with her loss, he had found his happiness in his friends, his career and his faith. No one felt the need to pity him because he was, indeed, a truly happy person!

House and Cuddy was the match that caused people to roll their eyes because no one understood them. They married after House turned fifty and, once again, like the Chases, the baby came so soon after the wedding, that their friends accused them of House needing to marry Lisa in order to make an honest woman of her! They would smile and look at each other when the topic came up, but they never dignified the question with a response. Dr. House maintained that it was nobody's business and the other Dr. House lent support. It was their favorite secret! House kept his apartment and both House and Cuddy stayed there frequently; alone and separately, sometimes for long periods of time. It was during those periods that rumors would fly about the stability of the House marriage. They had five children in seven years. Lisa wanted a boy for House after the three girls and so they tried one last time for a boy. House maintained that he got two more girls because God held grudges against people who were smarter than Him.

In their eighth year of marriage, Lisa became ill. She experienced daily nausea, frequent urination, abdominal tenderness, dizziness and unexplained weight gain. With heavy hearts they went to see their friend Dr. Wilson. Although he had known them for years and recommended someone less emotionally involved, Lisa and Greg insisted that their friend take the case. After a thorough case history it was time to begin the differential and the testing. Wilson examined Lisa and since it was easy, available, and relatively fast, Wilson suggested an ultrasound. House and Lisa agreed with a silent, somber nod and the test began. Afraid of what they might see, Lisa and Greg looked deeply into each other's eyes and refused to look at the monitor. After what seemed like a very long time, Wilson spoke.

"Greg, Lisa, I've seen this sort of thing before. It's fast growing and there's nothing that I can do for you."

"What is it James?" Lisa asked, with a quiver in her voice.

The doctor responded, "A boy."

Greg regained consciousness a few moments later and gave Lisa a hug and a kiss before Wilson stitched up his head.

Sure enough, four and a half months later the Houses welcomed a baby boy into their very, very large family! They named him James.

Years passed, and this group of people moved from co-workers into friendship and eventually thought of each other as family. Past differences were forgiven and new spouses were welcomed. House, Cuddy and Wilson were the head, the cornerstone, of what was affectionately called the "House-hold." Happily, these families celebrated their holidays as one. Birthdays, anniversaries, ballgames reunions, were all excuses to be together. Allison and Robert's oldest son married Greg and Lisa's oldest daughter and together they celebrated the birth of their first grandchild.

Grandpa Greg and Grandpa James were the instigators of most of the trouble that occurred. Lisa blamed her white hair on those two men rather than her age. House was pleased that the great grandkids called Lisa "Granny Fun Bags," thanks to his coaching. They called Greg "Grandpa S.O.B," with a little help from Lisa. The parents of these children were just waiting for the day the children figured out what these names meant, and they were hoping that it didn't happen at school in front of a teacher!

They were together today to celebrate House and Cuddy's fortieth wedding anniversary. And to think nobody had expected it to last! Everyone had bet on Allison and Robert to last the longest but they had divorced and remarried each other so many times that nobody kept track any more.

When asked by a local reporter what their secret to success was, House replied:

"There's no secret! We fight and make up and we always make sure that the making up lasts longer that the fighting!"

"That's all?" queried the reporter.

"If you heard the story I would tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway, because sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction."

* * *

_**I was one of those people who wanted Huddy in the worst way. I wasn't looking for wine and roses, but when we got what we got it was certain that I didn't want that either. I think that they could have made it work and it made me very sad when I realized that it was doomed from the start**_


	7. Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

_**True confession time here. I have very little sense of the passage of time. I thought that I'd updated this just before Christmas. Clearly, I was very, very wrong!**_

_You need a tiny bit of background but not a lot. This is a continuation of a Halloween challenge from ages ago. The fic before mine was very hot and steamy. Not at all what I can write. This came to me, though and so I added it as a Theme._

**Wrong Place at the Wrong Time **

After meeting up with House in her office, Cuddy had been unable to get into the spirit of the Halloween party like she had been. She was cordial to those who spoke to her, but her thoughts relentlessly headed back to her office and her tryst with House. The way that House had made her feel had lodged itself deep into her marrow. Each breath she took reminded her of his scent. She had to go back. She wanted, no needed, to replay the events of the evening - to ingrain them into her memory. Her relationship with House was ephemeral; like a bit of magic….now you see it, now you don't…and she had to return to the scene order to believe that it had happened as she remembered it. Thankfully, the party was winding down and she was not responsible for the clean-up. Cuddy said her good-byes to her friends and employees and exited as though she were headed to her car. As soon as she was out of sight, though, the doctor turned toward a side entrance and let herself back into the hospital.

Within minutes, she was in her office. It was mostly dark. The only light was coming from security lighting in the anteroom to her office and from the outdoor lamps that illuminated the building. It filtered softly through the blinds that House had closed earlier. Lisa walked through the office remembering everything that had taken place. She felt herself in his arms. She felt her lips on his. She sat in her chair and remembered….

Suddenly, Lisa woke with a start! In her reveries, she had dozed off and awakened herself with her own snoring. "How the mighty have fallen" she said to herself and giggled at the sight she must be! Upon looking at her desk clock, she became aware that it was after 2:00 a.m. and she needed to get home. Quickly, she opened her office door, checking to make sure that it would lock behind her. As the door latched, Cuddy was pulled up short by her skirts. Looking down through the door she became aware that the hem of her skirt had become hooked on the doorstop attached to the inside of the door. She remembered that her skirt had no pockets, at the same time she saw the shadowy lumps on the desk that were her bag, her keys, and her cell phone. Fortunately, her assistant's desk was almost within reach and on the desk was a phone. She started to unfasten and drop her skirt in order to reach the phone when she remembered that House had left with her thong as a souvenir of their exploits! Granted, the thong wouldn't have covered much, but it would have provided some illusion of modesty. As she saw it, Lisa had two choices. She could temporarily strip down and make a call, or she could wait for the janitorial staff to find her. Unfortunately, she saw that the waste basket that had been full earlier in the day was now empty. Had they come while she was asleep or during the party or while she and House were…? No, she couldn't even go there. This meant that she was fairly certain that if she dropped her skirt she wouldn't be seen, unless they had just come through to empty the trash. In the half-light, she couldn't tell if the carpeting of the anteroom had been vacuumed.

Cuddy sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and leaned with her back against the door. She didn't dare try to rip the skirt from the doorstop. The costume was a rental and it was new. The costume shop had celebrated its grand opening the first week in October. She had spent way too much for it but it was beautiful and she had known that a certain "cleavage aficionado" would find the costume quite alluring! Apparently, given the events of the night, her assumption had been correct.

"Hmm, what have we here?" said a familiar teasing voice.

"Oh, House!" said Cuddy, with a start as she opened her eyes.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"I caught my skirt in the door and left my keys and my phone on the desk locked in the office. Why are you still here?"

"I never left," he replied. "There was no place else that I wanted to be, so I decided to wait for you. I skulked around and watched you say good-bye to everyone and left from a side door planning to meet you at your car, but you never showed. I was wor… I got tired of waiting and thought that maybe you were too drunk to drive and so you came here to pass out."

"Sure House, that sounds just like me," Cuddy snarked as she slid down the door and sat on the floor. "Do you have any ideas or do you just want to watch while I figure this out?"

"Well I'm up for full participation, but let me just hang this on the door to your outer office so that no one will disturb us!" Swinging on the hook of his cane was Cuddy's thong.

"House, if you do that, I'll give you so many clinic hours, that you'll forget where you used to live! Just never mind, housekeeping will come around soon and they can let me in. Go home."

"Housekeeping won't be back tonight. I told them that you were sleeping off your drunken stupor and to come back tomorrow."

"HOUSE! How long have you been here?"

"I was just trying to be helpful." The look on his face looked nothing like helpful.

"House, I'm still your boss!"

"I still have your thong; and right now, it looks like I have all the power! I may do it with a limp, but at least I can walk around!" House twirled his cane and did a little dance, demonstrating his freedom, with a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"You're the biggest ass in the world!" Cuddy sniped, losing all patience with House.

"Oh no, my dear," responded House. "We both know that a certain part of your anatomy holds that title, but as far as I'm concerned that just means there's more for me!"

Cuddy buried her face in her hands and started talking to no one in particular. "How can I keep doing this? The man is incorrigible! He'll never learn, he'll never grow up! We'll be 75 and still having these same conversations!"

"What makes you think that when you're all old and wrinkled, I'll still want you?"

"The same thing that makes me think that when you're all old and wrinkled, I'll be the only one that will still have you!"

While Cuddy had been ranting, House had walked over to the door and silently unlocked it with his key.

"Here, let me give you a hand up and we'll try together to open the door."

Cuddy allowed House to help her up.

"Thanks House, now, go find someone who can open this door for me and then leave me alone. I'll be fine."

"Why don't you try just one more time, you know, really put your back into it! I would try, but well, you know." House rubbed his leg for effect."

"Alright, but then you're going to get help, right?" Cuddy knew that House was just looking for a floor show and decided that since he currently held her fate in his hands that she would oblige him.

"Okay! Here goes!" Cuddy faced the door and rubbed her hands on her skirt. Then, she placed both hands on the handle.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" As she said three, Lisa pulled on the door with all of her might. The door opened easily, sending her tumbling backwards onto the floor.

"HOUSE!" she yelled. Cuddy rose and turned, intending to cause him bodily harm. Instead of finding him laughing at her, he was nowhere to be seen.

She yelled down the empty hallway, "If I wasn't so tired and my ass didn't hurt so much, I'd…I'd…." But in her relief at being set free and having access to her possessions once again, the doc realized that she wasn't in the mood to threaten any more. She gathered up her belongings and double checked that she had her keys in her hand and proceeded to lock up.

As Lisa drove home, a motorcycle followed at a safe distance. When she pulled into her driveway, it waited until the lights came on and then pulled away into the night.


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions, Decisions!

_**Let's add "spooked" as another theme! I did this for a Halloween Ghost Story thread on another forum! **_

**Decisions, Decisions**

A patient, dressed in a bathrobe and wearing a hood over his head, had been escorted into House's conference room by Cuddy.

"They say that he has demons, we know it can't be true, yet nothing anyone has tried has cured the patient of his torment," said Cuddy with a strange gleam in her eye.

The ducklings laughed, uncomfortable at her statement but none dared question her.

"Well, let's examine the patient first'" suggested Taub, as he reached for the person in question. "The way he's covered, you would think it's 'Elephant Man' in there!"

The patient stepped back unwilling, or unable to be touched.

"How are we to help you if we can't take a look?" asked Thirteen.

The body just shook its head. "Set me free" it whispered, "Set me free…"

"How do we do that without a diagnosis?" responded Foreman.

"Set me freeeee….." was the only response. With that, the body laid down flat hovering waist high to the doctors.

"Set me free" were its only words"

"Tell me, how do we do that?" asked Taub, "Just cut?"

"Yes…" was the stunning answer. No one had expected that.

"We can't just cut, we need a plan!" responded 13, "We need House!"

"House can't help you now," replied Cuddy, "You're on your own" She barely stifled maniacal laughter.

"We at least need a table" said Foreman taking command. "Move to the conference table"

The body floated over to the conference table and gently rested there.

"Set me free…"

"Where do we cut?"

"Set me free…"

Cuddy who had seemingly vanished appeared with a set of surgical tools.

"We're ready to begin," she stated.

Taub spoke, his voice full of concern, "We're not sterile, nothing's clean!"

"Neither is he," responded Cuddy. "Cut him; set him free!"

"Who?" responded the ducklings in a state of confusion.

"The question is where? Where do you cut? Is it in his head or in his heart, this thing that cries to be set free?" asked Cuddy.

The ducklings, rendered speechless, just shook their heads.

"Cut, just cut….set me freee…" responded the voice. "Just stab….anywhere."

Cuddy nodded her assent. "Anywhere, duckies, just cut!"

Taub grabbed a scalpel from the tray. "Anywhere?"

"Yes," came the response from both the patient and Cuddy.

Taub raised the knife above his head with both hands.

"Set me FREE!" cried the voice.

With that Taub brought the knife down, swiftly slicing into Cuddy's bosom. As Cuddy screamed in surprise and pain, a green spirit filled with hatred and spite, escaped through the gaping hole in Cuddy's breast.

Before it dissipated into a vapor and disappeared, writhing and screaming in pain and frustration, the spirit shrieked, "How did you know? How could you know?"

"Love" answered Taub.

"But Cuddy…she's dead...How?" queried Foreman.

When the doctors looked at where Cuddy's lifeless body should be there was nothing to be seen. The figure on the table started to stir.

"What the Hell am I doing here? Where is my cane" shouted a voice familiar to all, as he removed his bizarre attire and revealed his usual clothing beneath.

"House!" cried the ducklings in unison.

"No, kidding! What is this; a Foreteen year old's séance?" He glanced toward Foreman and Thirteen.

"Not hardly," responded Taub. "This was a battle between good and evil and unfortunately evil won today. House, there's something you need to know…"

Before Taub could get the words out, Cuddy entered the room.

"House get off the table, you have a case."

Foreman sat down hard on a chair while Thirteen fainted into his arms.

Taub grinned from ear to ear.

"It was you?" gasped both Cuddy and House in unison.

"Yup"

"That's more surprising that your previous annual ghosts!" responded Cuddy to House.

House smirked. "I was worried. I got that Wilson figured it out. I got that Cameron figured it out, but I wasn't so sure who would figure it out when it showed up again." House turned to Taub. "Yet, you make sense. Even when you are unfaithful to your wife, you stay faithful in your heart. You can't lie to her for long.

"You have always seen through the banter to what keeps Cuddy and I at our best. The demons of my past haunt me on a yearly basis and every year they possess Cuddy in order to cut me down. But those people who get what Cuddy and I are to each other have always seen through to the heart of the matter and rescued me before any damage was done. This year, it seems that the person of the hour was you, Taub. Now, get to work. We have a case"

As Cuddy and House left the dumfounded ducklings in the conference room, Cuddy said to House, "I like it better when its you they kill, it really saves on my wardrobe!"


	9. How it Should Have Gone

How it should Have Gone

(Breathe Again)

"House, we need to talk" was probably the one sentence that Cuddy could say that would give House more than one limp. He knew whenever she made that statement that change was inevitable and House hated change. She was standing at his threshold and needed to be sitting down, no, she needed to be in bed recuperating from her surgery. Instead, she was on his doorstep.

"We aren't going to talk standing out here, Cuddy. Come in and get comfortable because you aren't leaving until you've slept. I'll put the kettle on so that I can make you that weed tea you like so much."

"It's called chamomile, though I suppose you might be right about it being a weed." Cuddy did as House suggested and made herself comfortable on the couch. A soft, warm blanket appeared around her shoulders and she gave House a weak smile. "Thanks, that feels good."

"You shouldn't be out of bed, so why are you here?"

"…Because we need to talk." Those word again.

"Cuddy, it was one pill."

Cuddy studied House's face for a very long time. "I believe you, House" She stared down at her hands and sat silently.

House got up as the tea kettle started to whistle. That was easier than House had figured it would be. He was sure when he found her at his door that she would turn into a shrieking harpy screaming that he was a druggy and that there was no way that they could work out. He supposed that maybe he would have deserved it, but he would have done anything to get her to give him another chance. It was so much work keeping her happy, but he loved her and because of that he intended to keep trying with her.

"Honey?" he called from the kitchen. Silence. She was probably dozing. He added a spoonful of honey and a touch of milk. It seemed comforting, although he didn't know if she would like it that way. He brought the tea and set it on the coffee table in front of her, then set himself down and watched her sleep. She looked peaceful. She rarely looked that way, even in her sleep. The worries of daily life compounded with the worries of the hospital took their toll and often left Cuddy exhausted, yet sleepless as she sifted through the various problems that wandered through her mind.

Cuddy stirred and stretched. Reaching for her tea, she smiled, as she noticed that House had taken the time to make it special for her. She sipped it. The tea was still warm so she hadn't been asleep for long. It tasted sweet and the whole milk that House used in making the tea added a bit of richness. It was nice.

"This is good. I wouldn't have thought to add milk. I like it, House."

"Why are you here, Cuddy? I would like to think that it's because you missed me, but I think that isn't the case."

"You're right." Cuddy heaved a sigh, straightened her back and rolled her shoulders to ease the tension. "This isn't working House. Us. I love you. You are my best friend. But since we became a couple we've had to work so hard to….make us work."

This sounded like a break up speech to House, but it didn't feel that way. It felt like a confession.

"House I was wrong to tell you I love you and then try to place expectations on you that I'm not sure even God could live up to."

House was wondering if this was what life in the twilight zone felt like. He continued to listen because he was incapable of doing anything else.

"I don't know what I expected, but once we got together we stopped being fun. We both tried too hard and compromised when we didn't need to and wouldn't compromise when we did. How screwed up is that, House?"

As House opened his mouth, Cuddy continued. He was relieved that he would be spared a few more minutes before probably sticking his foot in it.

"I want us to have what we had before we became a couple but I don't know how to go back, do you?"

House stared at his feet wondering if anything he said could salvage their relationship. "You're right Cuddy, we've gone about things all wrong, but I don't think there was ever a right way to do it. We are who we are and we are both experts at complicating things that are already complicated enough." House rolled his eyes and smirked as if to imply that his convoluted statement had just proved his point.

Almost simultaneously they said, "We've spent so much time anticipating failure that we failed to enjoy what we have."

"It could be so good." Cuddy spoke the words dreamily.

"The sex is good." House was looking for hope.

"Sooo good…." Cuddy agreed, still in her dream world.

Suddenly, she was alert again. Clearly, she had an idea. "What if we went back to the way things were? Except…."

House looked mystified.

"We remove the labels and the expectations, but we keep the love."

"…and the sex?" House had to keep his priorities straight, after all.

"Totally the sex," affirmed Cuddy. House liked those pain meds that Cuddy was on and he hoped that when she stopped taking them, she'd still feel the same way. Cuddy drained her teacup and set it down on the coffee table. "Why do they call it a coffee table when you can put tea on it, too? You can take me home now. Julia took Rachel home with her and I need a ride."

"You were never going to break up with me?" asked a bemused House.

"I was thinking about it. I was planning on it. We kinda did." Cuddy lifted her hands indicating to House that she needed help standing and he complied after levering himself up.

"So we're f—k buddies," clarified House.

"I prefer to think of it as 'Bangers without Boundaries.'" Cuddy smirked.

"You're high. What did they put you on for the pain?"

"I don't know. Julia filled the script and just stuck it in my purse."

House picked up Cuddy's purse from the chair then checked the label on the container as she struggled to unwrap herself from the blanket.

Vicodin.

The irony of the situation made House laugh out loud.


	10. Family

_This was written as the __**Family**__ theme in my 160 Themes of House thread for the PPTH Conference Room forum, and then integrated into __House and the PPTH Employee's Daycare__. This was long before season 7 and many of us were still dreaming of an "as happy as possible ever after" for House and Cuddy._

_**I need to give a bit of background**__. In the story, House has taken in a 4 year old because the little boy's dad needs assistance and mom isn't in the picture. In the show, House is at his best with kids and I believe that if there was a child in his life, House would do his best to make the child feel everything that he didn't as a child. House may be out of character when it comes to adults, but I believe that for a child in need he would do his best to step up._

**Family**

Lisa was scheduled to use the Cuddy family cabin one week out of every summer. Normally, she loved it. A week of solitude perfectly complimented Lisa's busy lifestyle. Unless there was an emergency, she kept her cell phone off and only checked for messages twice a day - once just after breakfast, and again just before dinner. In between times, she wrote in her journal, read or walked. She had come to cherish this time to be alone each year and on her most difficult days, clung to the promise of her week to come.

This year was different. Rachel had come into her life. Although she loved her baby dearly and would adopt her when the time came, Rachel's presence seemed to broadcast a spotlight on some things that Lisa had never realized before. Family was one of those things. Lisa truly believed that she and Rachel made up a family. It was just the two of them, but Lisa loved the child fiercely and would willingly give her life to protect her. Mother plus child equaled family. The end.

If that was true then, why did Lisa yearn for something else? Why did she feel that something was missing? Her soul searching took her quickly to her answer. She was not alone anymore, but the trade off for her heart's desire had resulted in loneliness. There was no one in the world that cared about Lisa's baby like she did. There was no one to share Rachel's "firsts." No one that would ever be as excited as she would. "Alone" she could handle; it was her choice and often her preference, but "lonely", that was a different story. She hated the feeling and although she had inadvertently brought it on herself, she certainly didn't willingly choose it.

She thought to herself, "That's why it takes two people to make a baby - then there are two people who are equally invested and two people to share the burdens and the joys, alike - a team that is called "a family." Lisa felt mildly embarrassed about the day that she went to House to celebrate her bonding with Rachael. She knew that he hadn't quite understood the excitement but at the time she didn't care. House was the only one that she wanted to share the moment with. She remembered Rachel's naming ceremony with shame because she had actually asked House not to come. For some reason she thought that he would come anyway. Of course, she was disappointed when he didn't show up, yet she knew that he wouldn't go where he wasn't wanted. No wonder their relationship never got very far; she continually sent him mixed messages.

Lisa determined at that moment that she would fix the problem and opened her phone…

"House, Greg…..This is Cu-Lisa. Would you consider going to the cabin with me for a week?"

"…..Of course, Henry is included, too."

"Um….there's two bedrooms; One with a twin bed and the other with a king. I was thinking that we would use the king and Henry…."

"Uh, I'm not sure I can take the time."

"I think your boss will let you take a week off …."

"I guess if…."

"Good! Well, bye!"

Lisa sat down and heaved a sigh of relief. She had taken the first step and maybe she would begin to move toward the family that she had always dreamed of.

House sat in stunned silence after Lisa's phone call. He had just said yes to spending a week at her family's cabin and agreed to sleeping arrangements that were not typical of their current relationship. Because of Rachel and Henry, they had chosen a loving, yet chaste lifestyle. The decisions had been Greg's more so than Lisa's. House didn't want Rachel to bond with him if this relationship he had with her mother wasn't going to be permanent. He refused to screw with a child's head that way. Kids had enough pain in their lives without having crazy, indecisive parents. House thought of his own family and he thought of Henry's. He hoped that Henry would turn out less damaged than he had. He couldn't turn out worse.

Of all the women that Greg had been with, Lisa Cuddy was the most likely candidate for a spouse. She loved him and didn't try to change him. She knew that he had issues from his past, yet she never pressed. She never made excuses for him either. Lisa seemed to love him because of himself and despite himself. He had never felt that kind of love before, not even from his parents, and he liked it! It made him want to be better, not rebellious.

This love made him look for reasons to be with her, to stay with her. He wanted to be Lisa's family. He wanted to help raise Rachel. Greg wanted that baby to be his little girl and maybe he wanted more besides. He wanted a baby that he and Lisa had made together as a result of their love for one another.

So far though, Lisa couldn't commit. She had changed her mind about him so often that his head spun just to think about it! She jerked him around about the baby naming ceremony, but when she finally bonded with Rachel, she ran straight to him! What was that about? He thought a few minutes and sorted it out.

She wanted a family too! She needed someone to share her life with and rejoice when she rejoiced. Rachel had shown her that need and she had chosen House to fill the need. Now, she had come to terms with her desires and by asking House to join her at the cabin, she was declaring herself open to the possibility of a future together. House wasn't going to waste that chance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two weeks had passed since the "cabin conversation." Now they were in Lisa's car together 30 minutes into the trip. They had been mostly silent, thinking their own thought. House had offered to bring the music, and after a short time of listening to Raffi and Joe Scruggs, the children had dozed off. He switched the music to some soft, bluesy stuff that Lisa had never heard before. It was relaxing and Lisa realized that if she was going to stay awake she had better start talking.

"House, what makes a good family?"

House responded with such enthusiasm that it made Lisa jump!

"Wait! I know that one! It's someone who traps me in a car for a three hour drive and then asks ridiculous questions!"

"Oh yeah, my first choice is a person who can't have a conversation without deflecting or sniping!" Cuddy retorted, as though she were prepared for just such an answer.

"I don't snipe, I snark."

"Whatever. It isn't a ridiculous question. Asking about the perfect family, now that would be ridiculous! I learned a long time ago that there's no such thing as perfect."

"Don't go telling that to Foreman, I believe he thinks there's still a chance."

"Just answer my question House!

"Oh no, you go first! These kinds of discussions are filled with traps for men! It starts out as a simple discussion and then elevates into a cry fest when the man doesn't answer the question the way he was supposed to.

"Sounds like you've had some experience," Cuddy mumbled.

"Oh, Stacy looks reasonable and sounds reasonable, but once a month she turns into this shrieking harpy, and that's when she'd ask this sort of question. I gave up trying to make sense of the whole thing and just tried to keep out of her way!" As House spoke he began to wind down, remembering the children in the back. "But then, you're not Stacy, are you?"

"NO, I'm not. Thanks for remembering!"

"Shhh, the kids?"

"Oh, right!"

"I'll answer your question, but this stays in the car. If you don't like my answer, you can't hold it against me the whole time we're at the cabin."

"I can do that."

"No extra clinic hours upon our return, either!"

"Rats! You got me! I was going to add an extra day for everything you said that pissed me off!"

"That's the girl I know and love!"

"The girl you know and love?" asked Cuddy. "People say it all the time but I don't think they really mean it."

"Cuddy, you know I'm not effusive. I've never been like that. I'm not always good with actions, either. But, I don't associate with people I don't like. I try to avoid them as a matter of fact. If you want to know how I feel about you, take a look at the time I spend with you. Wilson is next door he's easy to find. But you, you I have to track down. I go looking for you, and trust me, with this bum leg, I've got to really want to be going where I'm headed!

"Okay, I know you love me, now stop deflecting and answer my original question. What makes a good family?"

"A good family trusts each other. They help each other. They enjoy each other's company. They find things that they can to do together and they know when and how to respect each other's space. They demonstrate their love for each other with their actions as well as with their words. And, speaking of words, they use their tongues as a source of support and love, not hatred and destruction. They have each other's backs. They protect each other before they embarrass themselves rather than laughing at them after a mistake has been made. They accept each member for who they are and they forgive their flaws. They celebrate each other's strengths and support them in their weakness. They improve each other with respect and if they can't help them, they love them just the way they are. They don't intentionally harm each other. They don't cause pain to prove a point. Parents have to be the 'bad guy' sometimes, but they can do it without humiliation and without public shame. They forgive and forgive and forgive and they accept and accept and accept."

Cuddy let House continue until he ran out of words. She didn't think that she had ever heard him say so much at once. They sat in silence for a long while after he stopped.

Finally Cuddy said, "Have you put much thought into your answer or was that just 'off the cuff'?"

House laughed heartily at her question but sobered immediately with his response. "In a family like mine there's lots of time to think about how things ought to be. I would go to the home of a happy family and the air immediately felt different. There was a freedom, more space, even in houses that were far smaller than the one I lived in. They smiled at each other, they joked around. If things went a little too far everything would calm with a gentle warning. There was no steely silence that knotted my stomach. No one was made to feel like crap. Cuddy, I would do anything it took to create a happy home for a child. I might even be willing to curb my acerbic wit for awhile…" He turned and smiled at her. This was a happy smile. House had unloaded a lot of baggage and it was obvious that he felt better. "…or at least leave it at the hospital."

House took Cuddy's hand. "Are you going to answer your question for me?"

"I don't need to," she replied "you said it all, and then some. Greg House, you are, to my soul, like a cold drink of water after a long hot walk. And I never want to feel that thirsty again."


	11. House and Cuddy Reach a Conclusion

_**I know, it's either feast or famine with me! I ran across this and really didn't want it to get buried again. **_

**Theme: Deep in Thought -**

**House and Cuddy Reach a Conclusion**

House and Cuddy sat across the breakfast table and looked at each other. The mood was somber but the discussion was essential.

"This isn't going to work, House," began Cuddy. "We've tried it for three weeks and if it was going to work, it would have by now."

"Cuddy, couldn't we try something else? Like you just said, it's only been three weeks."

"Fine, if you can think of something else. We can try again, but I think that we should just call it quits and just get this over with."

The couple sat and ate their breakfast in silence. They knew that when they moved in together with as little thought as they put into it, they were taking a risk, but they both had believed wholeheartedly that it would work. Who could have guessed?

House brightened. "What if we just shov…"

"You know we tried and it didn't work."

"Yeah, I know…" House's demeanor returned to its crestfallen state.

"What if…"

"House…." Cuddy was using her threatening voice.

"Fine," House used his I'll let you think I'm resigned to this voice, but he wasn't.

More silence filled the air before Cuddy spoke a few minutes later.

"House, you of all people, understand that sometimes things don't go the way that you would like them to."

"Yeah, I've heard what the philosopher Jagger has to say, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"And in this case, trying isn't going to get you what you need, so you had best resign yourself to that fact."

"Lisa, I just can't believe that after all this time you want to give up just like that."

"But I do, _Greg_! (After so many years of addressing each other by their last names, using their first names still seemed very odd and they used them only for effect) "How much effort should one be expected to put into something like this?"

House sighed heavily and then relented. "I'll make the call. Wilson needs to know. This was so important to him. It will be a real letdown."

House dialed his cell as he finished chewing his last bite of toast while Cuddy looked on. "Wilson, we tried and this isn't going to work. Cuddy and I have looked at this thing from every possible angle and this just isn't going to happen." House ended the call.

Cuddy was flabbergasted at the abrupt way that House had delivered the news to his best friend. "CALL HIM BACK, NOW!" Cuddy shouted at House. "You can't just say something like that without some sort of explanation!"

As House was redialing, Wilson called him. "Yes, Wilson…."

"Everything, we tried everything…"

"I don't know we'll just have to see…."

"Wilson…."

"Wilson…calm down."

"Yes, you're the first to know…."

"I don't see the need to tell anyone else…."

"You were the only one who really cared"

"What do you mean….Wilson why would anyone but you care about it? It isn't going to work, I'm sorry too, but Wilson, its final. Cuddy says we have to keep the milk in the refrigerator door."


	12. Driven

The usual disclaimer goes here!

**This was written after House was haunted by dead Amber. ****This my pre-Broken take on House's first days in Mayfield. ****When I wrote this, we were still in the dark about what the new season would bring. **

**_Driven_**

**_House frenetically paces; circling his cell like a caged cat. _**

**_His roommate watches, ready to bolt and bang on their locked door if things get out of hand._**

**_ "_****_Keep walking! Keep moving!" is the refrain that House hears in his head. "They can't catch you if you don't stop!"_**

**_The voices are relentless and frightening! _**

**_He had believed that when he detoxed for good that the voices would vanish shortly thereafter, yet they haven't._**

**_They are still speaking to him, but at least he can't see them._**

**_The problem now is that there are so many voices - _**

**_Amber, Kutner, Dad, Oma, as well as patients that had died. _**

**_Most of the names House remembers, some of them he can't.  
Some of the voices encourage, most of them condemn._**

**_ "_****_You've shot your brain, you worthless shell of a man, you should have followed Kutner's example while you had the chance."_**

**_ "_****_Stay clear. Use your intellect. If it isn't the Vicodin, then maybe it's something else - Brain injury, tumor, chemical imbalance!"_**

**_ "_****_You've lost your mind! Why differentialate if there's no help for you anyway?"_**

**_ "_****_Some people get what they deserve."_**

**_Those things that would help House concentrate -_**

**_ his cane, his balls, his music, his markers and whiteboard - all gone - forbidden until further notice._**

**_ "_****_Horrible House hankers _****_hopelessly for eventual evidence to evaluate everlasting eerie episodes!'_**

**_ "_****_It's intuitively obvious to the most casual observer, you imbecile! Thank God you're not my son; I don't need to worry about whether you got the brainless gene from me! No son of mine would miss such evident clues!"_**

**_ "_****_What clues? I can't see them, Daddy!' sobs House. "Please show me, I'll be good, I promise!"_**

**_He crumples into a ball on the floor and rocks in abject terror. _**

**_"No ice, no ice, no ice - not again, please."_**

**_He rocks himself to sleep on the floor of his cell, until there he falls asleep shivering._**

**_Suddenly, he jerks awake!_**

**_House frenetically paces; circling his cell like a caged cat. _**

**_His roommate watches, ready to bolt and bang on their locked door if things get out of hand._**

**_ "_****_Keep walking! Keep moving!" is the refrain that House hears in his head. "They can't catch you if you don't stop!"_**

**_The voices are relentless and frightening! _**

**_He had believed that when he detoxed for good that the voices would vanish shortly thereafter, yet they haven't._**

**_They are still speaking to him, but at least he can't see them._**

**_T_****_he problem now is that there are so many voices -  
Amber, Kutner, Dad, Oma, as well as patients that had died. _**

**_Most of the names House remember, some of them he can't. Some of the voices encourage, some of them condemn._**

**_ "_****_You shot your brain, you worthless shell of a man, you should have followed Kutner's example while you had the chance."_**

**_ "_****_Stay clear. Use your intellect. If it isn't the Vicodin, then maybe it's something else - Brain injury, tumor, chemical imbalance."_**

**_ "_****_You've lost your mind! Why differentialate if there's no help for you anyway?"_**

**_ "_****_Some people get what they deserve."_**

**_Those things that would help House concentrate - _**

**_his cane, his balls, his music, his markers and whiteboard - all gone - forbidden until further notice._**

**_ "_****_Horrible House hankers hopelessly for eventual evidence to evaluate everlasting eerie episodes!"_**

**_ "_****_It's intuitively obvious to the most casual observer, you imbecile! Thank God you're not my son; I don't need to worry about whether you got the brainless gene from me! No son of mine would miss such evident clues!"_**

**_ "_****_What clues? I can't see them, Daddy!" sobs House. "Please show me, I'll be good, I promise!"_**

**_He crumples into a ball on the floor and rocks in abject terror. _**

**_"No ice, no ice, no ice -not again, please."_**

**_He rocks himself to sleep on the floor of his cell, until there he falls asleep shivering._**

**_Suddenly, he jerks awake…._**


	13. Do Not Disturb

As always, I suppose House...and Alvie... belong to David Shore. I thought I'd dust them off and play with them for awhile though!

**Do Not Disturb**

"Go Away!" shouted House to the team. "Cuddy wants to review my notes for this speech before I leave tonight and I damn well don't plan to stay any longer than necessary."

The ducklings looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They knew that House had a process and the process looked a lot like he was doing nothing productive; although this was bad, even for House. They'd watched him work a Rubik's cube - more than once. They'd seen him play what must have been an entire game of Lacrosse with his cane and giant tennis ball. They'd seen him nap. Not once had they seen him pick up a pen and write or sit down at the computer and type. They all agreed that, whether it was charts or speeches, House was hopeless with paperwork.

House felt like he was a caged lion. He had given a ton of speeches and not once had Cuddy ever asked to look at his notes. He smirked as he realized now that he wasn't drug addicted, Cuddy didn't trust him. Go figure! He made a face at the ducklings and leaned back in his chair to contemplate his speech or take a nap - whichever didn't really matter to House at the moment.

**_"The doc is in the house,_**

**_And he does all that he can_**

**_To make the patient well…_**

**_Short of holdin'…the bed pan._**

**_The doctor he was crazy,_**

**_But he looked and found his sane._**

**_He left the institution_**

**_With his suitcase and his cane."_**

House sat up straight and grabbed his cane. There was only one bipolar rapper that he knew personally, and his name was Alvie. Since House had left the asylum, Alvie had been on his mind daily. Of all the patients there, Alvie had the most potential, but the least desire to get well. House's grandstanding hadn't helped a bit, and shamefully, House admitted that it had even set Alvie back some!

Yet now, Alvie, who House thought of as a permanent resident of Mayfield, was headed down the hall toward House's office. House felt a story coming on and although in Mayfield House had made an art out of ignoring Alvie, he had every intention of listening to him today.

House flew from his chair and met Alvie at the door to his office.

"Alvie, man, did you fly the coop, blow the popsicle stand, go over the wall?"

He laughed at House's apparent _Alvie imitation_.

"No, man! I'm here legit! I needed to thank you –

_**For helping me see the light -**_

_**'Cause I'm not too bright!"**_

House accepted a brief hug from Alvie, then gestured to his office. "Come into my lair, and we'll talk! I want you to tell all."

House sat, but Alvie chose to pace. The bipolar issues may have been under control, but he was still wound tight.

"Man, when you decided to cooperate with the establishment, I was so pissed! I couldn't believe that you turned on me like that!

_**I'd gone beyond the stage,**_

_**I was filled with rage!"**_

Alvie grinned. "But even though I was pissed, you rescued me during the talent show." Hedging, Alvie continued, "I could have done it without you, but I was glad you helped." Alvie put his hand to his forehead. "Man, you saved my ass! Who am I kidding?"

Finally, Alvie sat on the edge of a chair although he looked like he was prepared to take flight "After, that I started watching you real close. You were actually playing by the rules and I could see you getting better right before my eyes!

_**The truth was in your eyes;**_

_**They couldn't tell no lies!**_

Then, next thing I knew, you were getting out! That cake was for you!

_**The cake was on his face**_

_**Was time to leave this place!"**_

Alvie looked at House with tears in his eyes. "Man, you had become my anchor. You were proof that it just might work out for me, too. I saw you waiting for that bus, and suddenly, more than anything, I wanted on that bus, too!

_**Ridin' down the line**_

_**To a life that's mine!**_

I knew. I didn't want to fight - I couldn't anymore. So I walked right up to the window and asked for my meds.

_**Beasley planted a smile**_

_**That went on for a mile**_

_**Alvie was the man…**_

His voice wandered off, but House's continued,

_**"Who chose to work the plan."**_

House smiled almost sympathetically at Alvie.

"I guess I still have a ways to go yet," said Alvie pensively.

"Don't we all," responded House. "Is there anything else?"

"I got my cake three weeks ago. You should have warned me about that frosting in the beard thing! Nasty!"

House grinned broadly as he remembered his own experience with the face plant into the cake and then getting cleaned up. Even now, no one knew that he had done it to hide the tears filling his eyes.

"I waited until I was sure that it was going to stick before I came to see you. The treatment - not the cake - that is." Alvie grinned and House chuckled.

Feeling a little paternal toward Alvie, House had to ask, "How's it going with the meds?"

"It's going. These meds I'm taking are pretty new and I don't feel quite so - altered. We compromised, too. I'm taking a lower dose than my docs want, but I'm taking it like I'm supposed to. I can live on the outside, now, at any rate. I can sit still if I need to. I can write down the stuff I like when I come up with something good!" Alvie hesitated. "I'm thinking of applying for a job here. There's an opening in the maintenance department." He looked down, unable to risk seeing rejection in House's eyes, but he needn't have worried.

"I would be happy to put in a good word for you, Alvie. But you've got to know that it might backfire. I have a bit of a rep here."

"You House? What? Can't you follow the rules and play nice with others?

_**House takes the rules**_

_**And throws them in your face**_

_**He does things his way**_

_**Gotta give him some space!"**_

House laughed. "Yeah, something like that! Let me walk you down to HR - that stands for Human Resources, not House Rules - in case you were wondering."

"No need. I've got a life coach waiting for me in the lobby. She set up the interview and is gonna help me pay attention long enough to get the application filled out."

"Good for you, Alvie. I'll see you soon, then."

Alvie left the office with an air of confidence that House hadn't seen before in the young man.

Once Alvie was out of sight, House went to his desk to get to work. He switched on his computer, brought up a fresh Word doc and started typing:

**Lecture for Intro to Mental Illness 101**:

_Continuing Relationships Forged During Commitment after Release from a Mental Facility_

Twenty minutes prior to writing this lecture, I would have said that relationships forged in the loony bin should stay in the loony bin; but that was before I was visited by a fellow inmate from my tenure at Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital….


	14. Alienation (Childhood)

**_I don't own House - He's David shore's problem!_**

_Another theme – and just a few days after the last post! This best fits the theme Childhood _

**Alienation**

I've been alienating people since I was three.

I was cute back then -

Adorable me.

It didn't take long to realize though,

That the dimple, the smile,

It all had to go.

The more I tried to win his heart,

The more he tried to tear me apart.

So I turned to snark, and I built a wall.

He could frighten and injure but

I'd refuse to fall.

He might kill me without, but not within,

'Cause military or not,

I was stronger than him.

xxx

I'm smarter than him and I've got my ways

Of doing with intellect and speech,

The occasional gaze,

What he can't do to me with force and abuse

Because words heal more slowly

And he's obtuse.

It's a habit now and it's keeping me sane

The world at arm's length

I'm shielding my pain.

The alienation is good, you see,

I've survived this long

Only me.


End file.
